ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack of All Worlds
Jack of All Worlds is a planes-walking god whose entire journey is to traverse the multiverse and learn and grow as much as possible. He was originally human but under went a divine trial that gave him a single divine rank. He is considered the weakest of the deities but the strongest of mortals. Description and History Since Jack was originally human, he retains is human appearance. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. He is considered a Hero Deity and has a small following that is most prominent in the M-Verse. He achieved godhood in the S-Verse, also known as the Forgotten World, but since he is a planes-walker was able to leave the S-Verse before it was cut off from the rest of the multiverse. His favored weapon is the bow. When he was mortal his plan was to take as many classes as possible via multiclassing and to become a planes walker and as such had the title Jack of All Trades. When he became a deity, he was granted the task of being able to do so and as a result became known as Jack of All Worlds of the subdomain Trade which is a reference to his mortal life. Because of his time as a Speedster his body is now covered in unique rainbow colored electricity. He is also accompanied by a floating Stellar Mote black hole because of his time as a Solarian. Powers and Abilities Jack has access to some very unique abilities despite being only a Rank 0 deity. Because of his rank, he has no access to the usual divine abilities which is why he is considered the weakest of the deities. He is unable to perform divine-intervention and can not restore the dead to the living except by appealing to the death goddess, Amna. Despite this, he has the unique ability called "Jack's Journey" which allows him to be reborn as a mortal of any race, gender, and class with very limited and restricted access to his memories as a deity. In this state, he gains new skills, abilities, feats, spells, and memories that he retains once he dies. When he dies as a mortal, regardless of how he dies, he re-ascends into Jack of All Worlds, retaining all knowledge and power he gained in the previous mortal life. This includes an increase in levels, HP, and Ability Scores. Because of this, he is considered the greatest champion among mortals and is seen as a messiah-type figure to some. Ultimately Jack plans on gaining the knowledge of all classes and worlds he visits. Currently, he has access to abilities from the Fighter Class, Monk with access to the Ki-Pool, Martial Artist with Flurry of Blows, Rogue with the Sniper archetype which grants him Sneak Attack added to his ranged attacks, Sorcerer with Dragon Blood, Sorcerer with Starsoul, and Sorcerer with Psychic. On top of all of this, he has 10 Mythic ranks as a Trickster with all perks and bonuses added to it. Recently, Jack gained Speedster powers in the R-Verse and can traverse the planes and time via the Speed Plane. His body is now covered in unique rainbow patterned electricity because of it. Also, he gained Solarian powers in the M-Verse that grants him control over Gravitons and Photons and is now accompanied by a Stellar Mote black hole. Jack as also gained the theme of Spacefarer because of his time as a Solarian. While also in the M-Verse, Jack gained Mystic powers as both a Star Shaman and Akashic and as a result now has a Starlight Form and can create Memory Palaces which hold all memories of his past lives with all the accumulated knowledge from them. Because he is a Planes Walker of the travel domain and trade subdomain, he can create gates that allow him to access any plane. He is also capable of walking across the multiverse but is primarily only in the R-Verse and M-Verse since he no longer has access to the S-Verse. The cults that follow Jack of All Worlds seek to follow his path fully and as a result have created a new prestige class based upon his plane walking abilities and call themselves Plane Striders. Current Status After his previous manifestations in the Material Planes, Jack has become unnaturally distant and silent. He has created a demiplane of his own that exists in-between universes but the intentions of this plane are currently unknown. It is hidden from others as space and time are warped around it. The Church Followers of Jack follow in his footsteps and believe and gaining as much knowledge about the multiverses as they possible can. They also try to experience as much of life as they can with the prospect that they themselves could be Jack reincarnated. Spell casters try to learn as many spells as possible while fighters try to learn as any different weapons as possible. Adventurers who worship him typically multiclass as he did in life. When it comes to others, his followers treat all as equals since they know that anyone they meat could be Jack himself and therefore help those who are afflicted and show respect to all regardless of their walks in life. The head of a small temple is called a strider while a large temple leader is called an archstrider. Often a follower of Jack can be either found training to better themselves or burried in a book trying to learn as much as possible. Knowledge comes first and the church tries to preserve much of it and history as possible by creating libraries full of it. Category:Deity